Chloe Conrad
A television presenter and the finalist out of the contestants in Who Want's to Marry Adam Roe? Early Life Born in Essex, Chloe from a young age was known for her beauty. All the men flock to her and want to be with her. She is flattered by the attention and seems to be used to it as she grows up. Wanting to be in the television industry, she moves to Grasmere Valley when she has chance to be on reality television. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live and she becomes among the contestants in the reality show Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? which is about a Z-lister celebrity trying to get married to one of the contestants. Chloe is known for her stunning looks and just about every man falls in love with her. She easily goes to the final and is up against Lucille Charlotte who is seen by everyone including Chloe as a loser. However much to everyone's shock Adam runs away from the show to marry Lucille after he refuses to followed Ivy Jepsen advise who is the producer of the show to marry Chloe. Volume 17 She is at the Town Hall meeting when the town are trying to figure out how they should raise the money needed for the town to have the upgrades and changes it needs. Coinmasters who is the financial expect of the town, a 17 year old has a massive crush on Chloe which he finds it hard during his speech to keep in check. She is among those running away from Dr. Brush and his teeth wash which is trying to raise money from the town needing repairs. She as do many others find him repulsive. She tries to walk pass but he spots her much to her annoyance. He tries to hit on her and assumes that she was going to the teeth wash as she walking passed. However Chloe says she is going somewhere and when asked by him, she replied anyone and walks off. Volume 19 Chloe is mentioned as Patricia Yates was planning to go her and critcise what she was wearing as a presenter. Volume 20 She along with Ashley La Roux presents the award show for the town put on by Mrs Holland. Volume 32 Chloe Conrad was among those propositioned by Roger Harding at the library along with Miss Holiday, Millie Ferguson,Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle as he attempted to weird out Mrs Campbell who is annoying everyone so she can run out of town. This backfires however as the five ladies all reject him but Mrs Campbell becomes obsessed with, jumping on him and then charging after him with him running away from her. Volume 34 She ends up marrying Terry Hatcham. Volume 44 Chloe and Josh Dartford are the TV presenters for the Music Reality Show Y is this Still On Factor? The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 Wilma Timber spreads the rumour around at the hairdresser's that Lamar's wife Chondra is about to pass away. This causes for Champaine and Ms Izodel to jump at the chance of being his next wife. Nanny Prescot leads the faction trying to find an alternate wife for Lamar just so he doesn't have to marry Champaine or Ms Izodel. Chloe Conrad ends up being one of the many candidates enlisted by Nanny Prescot as a potential second wife for Lamar and is presented to him along with the other women to try and combat against Ms Izodel and Champaine. It seems that due to her beautiful looks that she captures Lamar's imagination the most out of all the others and he is star struck by her. However soon enough it is found out that Chondra is not dying and that Lamar is not on the look out for a second wife. Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo Chloe appears in Rob Paul's mansion when he is throwing one of his outrageous parties which is disturbing the entire town. Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? Chloe is one of the presenters at The Royal Gala in London along with Josh Dartford.